The present invention relates to an oil replacement assembly, and more particularly to an oil replacement assembly with anti-disorientation connection device thereby properly protecting the assembly from being damaged when the inlet and outlet are incorrectly connected.
Periodically changing oil in a gearbox or engine is a mandatory requirement for a trouble-free running of a vehicle because the oil is contaminated by metal debris resulted from frictional engagement of moving parts. In addition, the property of the oil is also deteriorated under high-pressure and high-temperature. Before refill of the fresh oil, it is also suggested to xe2x80x9cwash-offxe2x80x9d the entire gearbox with fresh oil to ensure the gearbox is completely free from any contaminated used oil. This standard procedure is laborious and time consuming. In addition, if the contaminated used oil is not correctly handled, the environment might be polluted.
Generally, an oil replacement assembly includes an inlet and an outlet corresponding to an inlet and an outlet of the gearbox. The internal circuits of the oil replacement assembly is designed that the used oil is received through outlet of the assembly, while the inlet of the assembly should be connected to the inlet of the gearbox. If the inlet and outlet circuits are incorrectly connected, not only will the gearbox not be replaced with clean oil, but also will contaminate internal circuits of the assembly. However, this incorrect connection does happen because of incorrect operation of the assembly, especially when the operator is not well trained.
It is an objective of this invention to provide an oil replacement assembly in which an one-way valve is provided such that contaminated oil will be automatically conveyed to a waste oil tank even the inlet/outlet is incorrectly connected.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, an oil replacement assembly includes a housing in which a plurality of circuits and gauges are incorporated therein. An inner one-way valve is arranged between a first connecting port and a third connecting port of a 9-way valve, while a second inner one-way valve is arranged between a second connecting port and a fourth connecting port of the 9-way valve. An eighth connecting port of said 9-way valve is connected to the first connecting port, and is further connected to a dual-3-way valve. A fifth connecting port and a second connecting port are connected to another port of the dual-3-way valve, while another port of the dual-3-way valve is connected to a sixth connecting port of the 9-way valve. Wherein when the first connecting port and the second connecting port are incorrectly connected, contaminated oil received in the second connecting port will be redirected back to the first connecting port.